<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by 33_001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821873">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001'>33_001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something they both regret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasori/Deidara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was an old request/prompt I got on tumblr in 2015: "Drawing or writing or whatever you like about a thing Deidara and Sasori did, which they now regret the most in their life?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I panted. Heavily. It hurt.<br/>
I couldn’t feel very much at all actually, but everything I <i>did </i>feel was pain in the last remaining parts of my body.<br/>
There was no part truly missing, but most of it was <i>his </i>by now…<br/>
</p>
<p><i>“What do <b>you </b>even know about <b>pain</b>, Sasori no danna?”</i>, I had asked him, enraged, not too long ago and he didn’t react, not even after I'd hit his stomach as hard as I could.<br/>
But my hand had hurt.</p>
<p>By far not as much, as it hurt in this moment.<br/>
</p>
<p>I thought about the last weeks, months maybe, about my words and actions and I knew I went too far with him.<br/>
He'd been so calm and I so … so furious. More and more with every time he stayed so settled.<br/>
</p>
<p>My breathing was hard and painful, but it was the only thing that somehow comforted me, even if I knew it wouldn’t last long anymore.<br/>
<i>But everything was fleeting</i>, I thought to myself, over and over again and maybe it was the first time in my entire life, that I seriously <i>wanted </i>to cry. <i>Longed </i>for it, <i>needed </i>to <i>feel </i>the tears stream down my face.<br/>
But there were none. Not a single one.<br/>
I just lay there, felt nothing but the pain.<br/>
And regretted.</p>
<p>And I knew now, that he indeed knew much about pain. Knew, what he once had to endure to become what he was today.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His breathing stopped.<br/>
The pressure on his jaw wore off, eyes fixed to some point not existing, body cold by now - I guessed.<br/>
I ran my fingers over his chest as if I wanted to make sure, but that wasn’t the matter.<br/>
Then I lifted my hand - lifted him.</p>
<p>It raised a smile on my face, cold but satisfied.<br/>
Indeed, he was a beautiful piece of mine.<br/>
</p>
<p>My fingers moved, he walked through the room. I made him dance and spin and silently chuckled when my fingers forced him to bow down in front of me, imagining his deep and surely angry voice calling me danna, because he even did this in his most disrespectful moments.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t anymore.<br/>
And my smile slowly vanished.</p>
<p>He knelt down in front of me - because I made him - and he looked up to me - because I made him - and I took his chin in my palm and pressed my thumb against the corner of his mouth, shoving it up and trying to make him smile his stupid smile.<br/>
But he didn’t. Wouldn’t anymore.<br/>
And i just sat there, looking at his lifeless face.<br/>
And regretted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>